


A Sick and Twisted Game of Gain

by tobiohdamn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohdamn/pseuds/tobiohdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo and Cinder had the same interests in mind, total dominance over every and all persons. But, then again, only one could be on top...right? Neo x Cinder one-shot! May or may not be continued, but most likely will stay a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick and Twisted Game of Gain

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Cinder questioned, pacing around the multihued guest that sat before her. Neo rolled her eyes and held up her hands in response, moving them gracefully.

"Wrong fairytale."

Smart remarks - Neo was full of them.

Being interrogated was intriguing to say the least; how often did a bad guy have to answer to another bad guy? It didn't seem to happen much at all. Though from the look of things, Cinder was well practiced. Articulate even, to some degree. Highly cunning and a brilliant, formidable mind determined to reach its goal. Neo had a pretty good guess at what the goal in question was, she could read it as plain as day in her amber eyes; total and complete dominance over her adversaries. To the petite villainess, it was practically laughable. Still, she shifted her hands again, making quick, snipped gestures to the girl that circled her. "For the record, I'm only here because I had nothing better to do."

It was a half truth; it wasn't doubted that nothing was preoccupying her time, but it certainly wasn't her driving purpose for showing up. No, no - it was much more than that. You see, Little-Miss-Obey-Me was much too cocky for Neo's liking. In fact her arrogant, prideful attitude had irritated her to no end. Always prancing around like she owned the city, like each and every person, regardless of title, owed her something for merely being in her presence. To Neo, this was definitely a thing that had to stop. Call it a fight for dominance, the smaller had wanted the spot that Cinder was aiming for even before she knew she wanted it. Perhaps (and it wasn't a long shot) Neo wanted to push her off of her high horse. The thought of the challenge, especially in regards to Cinder's mental and physical stability, made Neo's skin tingle with anticipation and excitement.

Meanwhile, Cinder was becoming more than relatively annoyed with the know-it-all demeanor that hung in the air around her subordinate. Who did she think she was? The day before, and the very reason she was called to this place, was because during a heist Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury had put together, Neo was "required" by Torchwick to tag along. To do nothing but tag along, that was her simple and easy to follow task. Yet somehow, she had managed to screw it all up. Neo was horrid when it came to following the orders of others. It seemed as though the only person she would listen to was Torchwick himself, and at the time the raven haired criminal was not accepting any kind of order from the scoundrel. He, too, needed to learn his place in the grander scheme of things.

Neo was hostile and dangerous, something that made many villains famous for their actions. In all honesty, if she had half a desire to follow the rules she would probably be very well known - it was too bad she didn't. Cinder was enraged that night. She hadn't wanted any civilian involvement, but with Neo's sloppy performance it was inevitable. The multicolored delinquent pined for bloodshed and would take the chance to make anyone bleed under her efforts. There had been five casualties. Five more than there should have been in the first place, and it caused Cinder's blood to boil. The news would have went straight to the tabloids if not for her connections.

"You were specifically put under _my_ command. _My_ orders. And yet, the other day, you clearly disobeyed me."

Neo instantly retorted, a snide smirk crossing her face. "I don't take orders, I make my own as I go. If it just so happens that our goals align, then so be it. But I especially dislike taking orders from someone as quarrelsome and domineering as you." She lifted her nose in the air, punctuating her sentence as if the tone of the conversation would grant her some authority of her own. If Cinder continued to be so iron-handed, Neo felt as though she'd smack that pompous look off of her face. Would she stop herself if the urge presented itself? Not likely. In fact, at the moment, she welcomed it; anything to get this narcissistic totalitarian off of her back. Cinder stared back, a burning heat in her eyes that could have scolded through the skin of a person – that is, if that person wasn't Neo. The raven haired head of command glared darkly, one hand resting firmly on her hip, the other hanging softly at her side. "Stand up," she insisted, venom trailing after the words as they dripped from her lips.

The colorful criminal tilted her head mockingly – _someone_ looked serious. However, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Neo had been through more matches than she could count, and was fairly sure of herself when it came to things like battling it out to the death. Secretly, she assumed Cinder had a deeper desire to inflict the same amount of damage on her, to see her fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness for not listening to her instructions. Clearly it wasn't far from the truth when she eyed the female before her, taking in her serious and spiteful expression, those deep, fiery orbs. Then, with passionate indignation, she signed a phrase in the air. "Make me."

Cinder's glare snapped wider, and as an immediate response of distaste to the others given answer, she flicked her hand up, her irises glowing along with the legs of the chair that Neo sat in. She noticed it quickly, and it was a good thing she had, because when she flipped herself up and over the seat, it burst into flames as pieces of burnt shrapnel spiraled in multiple directions. Before the leftover fragments collided with her pale skin, she flipped open her parasol, shielding her body from harm. The self-proclaimed leader of their operations was quick as well, charging toward Neo with a fury that steamed through her veins. As she flew toward her underling, Neo felt her heart thumping with tremendous force against her ribcage. This feeling was new. This feeling, strange and thrilling, was increasingly prominent. Excitement didn't even begin to describe the intense mix of pleasure and suspense, the twirling of violently sparked and flaring emotion that began to consume her body. Now more than ever, Neo wanted to feel the rapid pulse of Cinder's blood under her delicate, slim fingers. And, like most things, was all too determined to have her way.

Somewhere inside, deep within the confines of her hardened exterior, Cinder had felt the exact same rush of enjoyment and delight. She wanted the same things that Neo had thought about, so wonderfully concocted in her brain that the idea of a touch was enough to send her mind spinning, craving the interaction that she so desperately searched for. It ebbed near the edges of her cognition, caused a heat to rise in her stomach and throughout her body that catapulted like bullets to every inch of her nervous system. And the best part? She couldn't get enough of it either.

Neo stood erect, closing her umbrella and exposing the sharp tip that protruded from the top, pointing it in Cinder's direction. She didn't care in the slightest, her desires only drove her to keep moving toward the other with fierce interest. When the both of them closed the open and tense space between them, Neo was backed into a wall with harsh force, a stifling pressure against her jugular. She realized, without much effort, that the pressure was being caused by Cinder's tight gripped hand around her neck, holding her in place to inspect her closely. However, being pinned to barrier didn't mean that she was helpless – no, Neo always had a plan of action; the sharpened point of her parasol took aim at the others chin, almost taunting her to continue her movements. Cinder willed herself closer, and Neo could practically take in her scent – burning candle wicks, rosemary.

Cinder's lips lingered only a fraction of an inch away from Neo's own as she whispered hostilely. "You _will_ obey." To Neo it sounded like a challenge, and she loved a good challenge. With the female that pressed her into the wall, the villainess felt her heartrate speed up, increasing in strength upon hearing the others words, spoken so slickly that it was hard to restrain from slicing the thin, silky layer of skin that covered her neck. Instead, Neo resorted to dropping her umbrella to her side and leaned it against the barricade. Cinder let a sleek and subtle sneer, then let the excitement and sensations take her over.

She relinquished a bit of the strength in her grip around Neo's neck, then slid her lips against hers, her opposite hand reaching up to grab her shoulder in support. Neo wasn't a stranger to these feelings, considering her own were almost identical in theory. And so, without any further thought, the multicolored sadist melted under Cinder's fingers, allowing her own hands access to her body. Her hands slipped over her arms, slipped over her shoulders and traced over her collar bone, fulfilling the desire that pulled itself so graciously to the surface. It seemed, at least for now, their goals were common – they both had the strong need to succeed the other. The dance between the two was passionate, and at some points violent tendencies shined through. Neo slid her nails down the front of Cinder's shoulders, while Cinder devoured and bit at the most sensitive parts of her pale, porcelain skin; bruises bubbled up and colored her neck.

Cinder slid the tip of her tongue against her jaw line, and Neo shivered with delight. It was new, the whole experience, but nothing would ever be exactly like it. The rush and the feel was exhilarating. She wanted to keep feeling it, again and again until it numbed every inch of her body and made her exhausted. Things that would not be said aloud would be screamed, and she would cause those screams like her life depended on it.

The ordeal lasted for only seconds more, much to Neo's dismay, but she knew after seeing the burning light behind Cinder's eyes that it would not be their last meeting. Oh, it looked to her as if things were just beginning. Cinder released her then, kept her steady gaze on her for moments more, then turned on her heel to walk toward the room's exit. Her heart was pumping hot blood, the lingering feeling of Neo's soft, supple lips on hers was something of dreams – deep, dark dreams that she had only ever realized when she was on the verge of sleep. Now, and for the times to come, Cinder was determined to make sure that she asserted her place, her spot for dominance. She turned the door handle slowly, then, with one last thought, turned her head to her particular type of rival. "I told you, you will obey me...sooner or later."

As she shut the door on her way out, Neo couldn't fight the elusive grin that tugged at the corners of her lips. If Cinder thought she would get the better of her, she had another thing coming. The fight for dominance was not over, not by a long shot, and Neo had enough determination to last lifetimes. She chuckled, taking her parasol in one hand while the other caressed her throat where the girls hard grip and lips had tormented relentlessly.

_You may have won this battle, she thought, but you don't stand a chance at winning the war._

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew this ship existed and then I went through tumblr-- anyway, at first I wasn't sure what it was called but just recently I've heard the names "spice cream" and "sinnamon cream".


End file.
